The Barista
by cess525
Summary: Castle has to be getting all that coffee from somewhere. I bet he doesn't go unnoticed.
1. August 7, 1998

**The Barista**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well nothing Castle.

This idea hit after I had read over old entries in one of the journals I write for my kids. It just wouldn't leave, its all written, 10 chapters, some tiny, some longer ~2,000 words.

It is Fluffy, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff and those that have read my Stargate work know that's usually how I roll:p

Hubby was my beta and I have to thank him, even if he gave me grief over the amount of fluff and thinks its funny I write FF. So for that, all errors are his:p

* * *

August 7, 1998

Dear Loving Diary,

It's me, your misplaced Southern Belle still looking for theater work in the Big Apple. I finally broke down and got a job at the coffee shop just around the corner. The owners, Mary and Bill Stevens, are real sweethearts; been married for over 30 years and make the best pastries.

Anyways, that's not why I am writing. Yesterday was my first day manning the register all by myself when I saw the strangest thing. This girl, around my age comes running full tilt into the coffee shop, long brown wavy hair, spaghetti strapped black cami with a little pleated khaki skirt and topped off with these killer black 4 inch, aerate the ground, heels. I mean full on run.

If that was me I wouldn't have made it 2 steps! Anyways, she looked like she could be a model and she is searching for someone, looking frantic till she realizes she must have beaten whoever it was she was meeting.

So, she is standing in line but looking out the window when the guy in front of her, smartly dressed in a blazer jacket and blue jeans, with the most beautiful blue eyes, turns to talk to her. Their conversation went something like this.

"You couldn't have run far in those shoes."

"Just 4 blocks." Ummm, hello, one of the most beautiful men in the world is talking to you and you are too busy looking out the window.

"4 blocks! Is that even possible!" He looked impressed. I _was_ impressed.

You could almost feel her roll her eyes when he said this. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "It's no biggie." She then finally turned towards him and you could tell his good looks startled her. She actually stood there gapping mouth for a few seconds before her cell phone rang and snapped her out of it. She pulled it out of her little clutch purse and answered and then started walking towards the door.

"Mom, you are never going to believe who I just saw." You could tell she was trying to be quiet but her excitement was just too much as she stepped out the door. Of course that got me wondering, just who the Casanova was.

The guy just stood there staring after the girl. "4 blocks!"

I asked Mary about him and apparently, he is a writer or something like that. A real big playboy, Mary says he is nothing but trouble and to stay away, but that his books are wonderful. He looked harmless to me and he did look oh so yummy.

He can stop by anytime.

Alright, I have to go, I have an early morning audition. Wish me luck!

Forever yours,

The Barista


	2. April 5, 2009

**The Barista**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well nothing Castle.

* * *

April 5, 2009

Dear Diary,

Well diary, it's the end of an era. The Stevens offered me the coffee shop; said that I was like a daughter to them. Since they have no children of their own, and they didn't want to sell it to anyone but the idea of it closing killed them, they are giving it to me. Said I have been running it for so long it was pretty much mine anyways. I was shocked. I still am in shock!

The only thing they asked is if they could still work there time to time if they get bored. I was speechless, absolutely speechless. I of course I cried like a baby and hugged them so hard. I told them anytime they wanted. I can't believe it. I am still shaking. I own a coffee shop!

If you had told me 10 years ago that when I came to NYC I was going to own a coffee shop I would have laughed and told you 'No, I am only for the big stage'. Oh, how I have changed!

So much good has come from the shop and I have so many ideas for it. I will probably wait till after the wedding though. The Stevens said they would hand over the reins officially after my wedding to John next month.

Looking back at my old entries, reminiscing about my first year working in the coffee shop, I think the girl that came in all those years ago, running full speed head into the shop in those insane heels might be the Detective Beckett that comes in with Mr. Castle to the coffee shop some mornings. I haven't seen her run in the heels but I swear to you it has to be the same person. Just the way she holds herself and her look, it as to be her.

Granted, now she has chopped short brown hair and she wears business slacks and a jacket with a button down shirt instead of the insanely short shirt and barely there top but it's the same girl, I swear. I wonder if Mr. Castle remembers that day.

I can't believe she is a cop though. All those years ago I wouldn't have figured her to be a cop when she grew up. Then again, I always aspired to be on the stage and here I am at 28 owning my own coffee shop! Still I wonder what lead her to pick that.

OMG, I own a coffee shop! Maybe, I will add sandwiches to the menu, Oh so many ideas!

Love,

Barista, Owner Extraordinaire

* * *

R&R...Please:-)


	3. April 5, 2010

April 5, 2010

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett (or Castle and Beckett as they call each other) aren't dating. He has been shadowing her for a year now for his new book series based after her. After months of walking by the first book, Heat Wave, I finally broke down and bought it. I NEVER buy hardcopy books but I just had to see what all the hype was about. That and seeing them on a regular basis I just had to read it.

It's the first of Castle's books that I have actually read and John ribbed me the whole time I was reading it; "A girly, who done it". He kept saying that the main character, Nikki Heat, was a stripper name; which I know Beckett agrees with since she argued with Castle about it a few days a while back.

I hope they become more than "just partners" soon. They are perfect for each other and the looks they give each other are just electrifying. She grounds him (Mary can't believe the change in him over this year, less 'Play boy' more 'Real Boy') and Beckett defiantly laughs more now than she did when she started coming here with him a year ago. She looks less ridged.

Oh and apparently Castle is cursed. Beckett called ahead this morning and asked if I could play along. I ended up not having to because he came tripping on the way in all on his own. He was looking over his shoulder the whole time so I gave him a break. Though Detective Beckett probably thinks I was still in on it by the huge smile she gave me after Castle spilled his coffee down his shirt. I swear that was not my doing, the lid was defective, maybe he is cursed.

Time to go visit Bill in the hospital. They say they are going to release him tomorrow. So fingers crossed, I know Mary would love to have him home again.

Truly Yours,

Your favorite Barista

* * *

Good, Bad, Ugly? Please review:p


	4. October 14, 2010

October 14, 2010

Dear Diary,

I am furious. Beckett came into the shop today with another guy, some doctor. She looked all happy and I felt like I was watching her cheat on Castle. What does this guy have that Castle doesn't!

Sorry, just had to vent.

Love,

The bitter barista

* * *

...and review...please...:p


	5. May 16, 2011

May 16, 2011

Dear diary,

The news just reported that Beckett was shot by a sniper while giving a eulogy at her captain's funeral. Who shoots a cop at a cop funeral? I hope they catch that SOB.

I hope Kate's ok, I don't know what Castle would do without her, even if she is still with that stupid doctor, it would break Castle's heart; I'm sure of it.

Forever Yours,

The barista

* * *

...poke the button at the bottom...it says "Review"


	6. September 25, 2011

Thanks for all the reviews so far:p

* * *

September 25, 2011

Dear Diary,

I am so happy to report that Beckett is back!

Castle has been moping around most of the summer. After his initial joy of Beckett being alive and well and out of the hospital she apparently went off to be with her father to recover and so I had to watch all summer as Castle just bought one coffee.

But she's back! She's back! Their dynamic seems a bit strained and I am sure there is more there but I am still pulling for them to get together. Apparently, the Doc is out of the picture. My day just kept getting better and better.

Oh and John and I are officially expecting! Just saw the doctor today and he confirmed everything:D!

Happily Dancing,

The Expecting Barista

* * *

Feed the FF writer hit the review button:p


	7. April 2, 2012

April 2, 2012

Dear Diary,

I don't know how much of this I can handle. The baby is due any day; I can't sleep and nothing fits anymore and I have BH contractions EVERY NIGHT FOR HOURS.

Then Castle shows up today, in style, in his red Ferrari with a blonde haired bimbo on his arm. Acting like a major butt head.

I like new Castle, not this reboot of playboy Castle.

Made me so mad.

John says he will see the error in his ways soon. I hope so because right now I could kill him.

Ticked off Barista

* * *

poke the review button...please:p


	8. May 14, 2012

To Grammar Maven: They weren't forgotten:-). Hopefully this get's it back to what you were looking for.

* * *

May 14, 2012

Dear Diary,

John just called asking where the extra order forms are. For someone who has been working there for over 2 years you would think he would know by now; then again he doesn't know where the casserole dishes go in the cabinets at home either.

John claims that he and Bill have everything under control today at the shop and to not worry about a thing, no need to send Mary down for her daily checkup. Of course that meant something was up and Mary immediately made her way down. Let's hope they didn't break my favorite mixer again, last time was a disaster, flour everywhere, and it's never been quiet the same since. Finger's crossed.

He did give some interesting news though, he thinks Beckett and Castle are together. Of course, I told him to stop pulling my chain. I am sleep deprived with the little man already, even with Mary's help! He claims he wasn't and that Bill saw it too. Bill wouldn't pull my chain, Mary on the other hand would, I have got to stop being to gullible.

Apparently, they came in for their usual coffee this morning. When Castle's phone rang he said something to Beckett and gave her a peck on the lips before walking just outside the door to answer it. John says it was defiantly a kiss.

I can't believe out of all the times they decide to get together I am home on maternity leave.

Baby David is getting so big and I swear his smiles are more than gas. Tomorrow we go in for his one month check up. Let's hope I make it through the shots. I am really not looking forward to the shots:(.

The very tired Mama Barista

* * *

My husband after 6 years of marriage and daily unloadings of the dishwasher (he does it himself) still doesn't know where my casserole dishes go. They have been in the same cabinet since we moved here almost 5 years ago. I gave up a while ago on showing him where they go, he is unloading the dishwasher after all, for my patience I think I need a review on this story...please:D


	9. June 15, 2012

This chapter has now been rewritten over 10 times. Hopefully it catches what I am looking for.

* * *

June 15, 2012

Dear Diary,

I feel like a fish out of water in my own shop. I have been visiting with David while out but I feel like I am the new girl again. So much changed and at the same time didn't change while I was gone. Like, we had to switch our produce vender, the new company is great but I don't know much about them and how they operate. John is showing me but I just feel so out of the loop.

I know part of it is that I didn't want to be away from David at all. Mary was so sweet and brought him in so I could see him today. Everyone loved seeing him and Mary said she would bring him for a little time every day. I know he is alright but I just want him next to me at all times; I don't want to miss anything.

Thank goodness Mary and Bill can watch him, I know I have said it a thousand times but I don't know what I would do without them. The thought of putting David in daycare kills me, along with the price! Mary, of course, is thrilled and talks non-stop about all the fun they are going to have once David gets old enough.

Oh and when John told me about Castle and Beckett he seemed to have left out some important details. Like, I don't know THE WEDDING RINGS! Apparently, they had a short and sweet little wedding in May. Nothing lavish, just them, his daughter, their parents and a few friends. I thought it was a little quick but Beckett said after 4 years of knowing each other it just felt like enough time was wasted.

John also said he hasn't seen much of them and now I know why. Apparently, Beckett isn't a detective anymore. The way they were talking today in line I don't think it will stay that way for long; something about a conversation with Captain Gates?

I wonder if I can have Mary leave David with me at the shop while I do the books after lunch. Just a little David and me time to break up the day.

Love,

Mama 'still tired' Barista

* * *

I took both my babies with me to work. My oldest till she was well over a year, all day, I only stopped because I felt she needed friends her age to play with. She loved the little corner cubby in my office for her and still asks to go. So, I think the Barista could do it as well while working on the books. Review:D Please:D


	10. May 30, 2014

Remember at the beginning I said it was fluffy, fluff, fluff...yeah...here is where the fluff comes:p

* * *

May 30, 2014

Dear Diary,

David is off the waiting list! He will be starting preschool in the fall. I know he will love it, being with kids his own age a few hours each day. Mary says she can watch him all day but everyone could use a little break and its only half days. That and when she finds out there is another one on the way I am sure she is going to welcome preschool with open arms.

Now don't go telling everyone about this, it's still really new news, I go to the doctor tomorrow for blood work to confirm.

I think Kate is pregnant as well, farther along than I am I am sure of it. Today, I had made 2 breakfast biscuits for a 'to go' order and after I handed them to the customer he turned and headed out the door. Well, Castle and Beckett were walking in at the same time and her face turned green right as she passed the customer. She kept walking into the shop and I think the smell from the kitchen finally hit her and she turned quickly and told Castle to get her coffee and that she needed some fresh air. She then ran out the door almost bowling over the poor customer.

Castle looked so confused as he turned back to look at Beckett. When it was finally his turn he went to order but I already had 2 cups waiting for him; one cup saying 'Coffee for Rick' and the other saying 'Tea for Kate'. I knew what was in that bag, 2 bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, and I know how my shop smells in the morning. Bacon and Coffee made me so nauseous when I was pregnant with David; worst thing ever when you work at a coffee and sandwich shop. I am not looking forward to that part of pregnancy again! Maybe I will get lucky this time and NOT have "morning" (aka all day sickness) again, maybe?

Castle raised an eye to the cups before him. I told him "She's not going to want the coffee." Poor man looked so confused.

"Thanks, she hasn't been feeling well." I just smiled at his statement before asking.

"Has she been to the doctor yet?"

"She's too stubborn." And that is the truth. Kate Beckett Castle is one stubborn woman.

Another happy day for me. Let's hope the doctor doesn't need 7 vials of blood this time like he did last time! I swear you those doctors take way to much blood when you are pregnant!

Your Ecstatic Expecting AGAIN Mama Barista

* * *

I couldn't cook bacon when I was pregnant, couldn't have it cooking in the house. I did however have the strangest cravings for BLT's with my oldest...so I would have to order them while out and from places that were not greasy spoons. Review, please:P


	11. December 31, 2015

New Years Eve 2015

Dear Diary,

I always forget how busy the holiday season is. The shop is absolutely booming! With all the holiday shoppers and NYE Time Square people it's a mad house here! It also helps that this is the coldest December in over 50 years. People need something, anything to keep warm and I am glad they all picked my little slice of heaven to do so.

Rick came running in here this morning all excited. Kate had her baby this morning, Alexander, and Rick being the good husband he is grabbed her real food.

Kate and I have been commiserating over that list of "do not eat while pregnant" and laugh over the fact that before being pregnant "we never craved/wanted to eat _", but they put it on that list and darn it I want it! I hope the nice cold turkey sandwich and hot cup of coffee hit the spot for Kate because I know she was really looking forward to her guilt free coffee.

Oh, how I look forward to my club sandwich and a nice piping hot cup of coffee. Just one more month! I can make it!

Got to get to sleep, have to show up at the shop early tomorrow; the city will be full of "big heads" that need a little coffee pick me up to help them through the day.

With smiles,

The very pregnant Barista

* * *

First Castle story done…wasn't as scary as I thought it would be…but at the same time…YES:p

OK, I can't count…this is 11 chapters not the 10 I said it was... oh well:p. It is fluffy though, I did deliver there:p.

To those that have stuck around this far, thank you:p.

I still remember my cold turkey pita and ice cold coke that my hubby ran out and got me after having my oldest. .EVER.

Read and review, good, bad, ugly; they all help:D


End file.
